TT25: Feggari Mou Xlomo
by MrsKatyCullen
Summary: 25 random drabbles and/or one-shots in different POVs. Title inspired by the song "Feggari Mou Xlomo" by Pasxalis Terzis.
1. Alone

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**  
**Prompt**: alone  
**Penname**: MrsKatyCullen  
**Pairing**: Bella  
**Rating**: T

It was dark outside, the thick, green trees surrounding me. I could not see the moon; I could not see the stars. Maybe it was a new moon; but I would never know under the cover of the leaves, pines and other green plants high up and above me. It was practically invisible to my brown eyes.

I told myself not to scream, because it would not help. No one would hear me; no one would come out this late and try to save me. Who would save the boring Bella Swan, anyway? Who would even _care_?

I was alone.

**Explain the use of the prompt: **Bella was alone in the woods.


	2. Apathy

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**  
**Prompt**: apathy  
**Penname**: MrsKatyCullen  
**Pairing**: Bella & Jessica  
**Rating**: T

"Bella, that new comedy is out at the cinema on Friday!" Jessica told me excitedly.

I was watching her, I was really looking at her, but I couldn't show that excitement back. I could tell her I was happy the comedy was out. I couldn't think about laughing right now. I forgot what laughing felt like, down in my stomach.

"We're going to go watch it, right?" she then said, but with less excitement, and more hope. "Right?" she repeated.

"I guess…yeah, we are. Pick you up at seven?" I tried to sound excited, but failed miserably.

I missed Edward.

**Explain the use of the prompt: **Bella was not excited about the movie, ie: apathetic about the movie.


	3. Awe

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**  
**Prompt**: awe  
**Penname**: MrsKatyCullen  
**Pairing**: Jacob & Bella  
**Rating**: T

I looked at her closely, literally studying her every move, every twitch. Nothing about her said she was going through so many things; she hid that so expertly, as if she's been through it before. As if she could cope with it all – yet I knew she couldn't.

Suddenly, my mind snapped to one thought: I was amazed of how she could do it all, how she could keep herself sane while all of these emotions ran through her. How, how did she do it? Was there a formula, a secret behind it all?

I knew the secret.

Jacob Black.

**Explain the use of the prompt: **Jacob was amazed at the way Bella handles the situation after Edward left.


	4. Bitter

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**  
**Prompt**: bitter  
**Penname**: MrsKatyCullen  
**Pairing**: Charlie & Bella  
**Rating**: T

"I think this lemonade is missing something," Bella said.

I wanted an ear check. She just spoke.

"Uh…what do you think it's missing?" I casually replied, not that this wasn't an actual _event_. And I wanted to thank the people high above for that.

After a long second, she opened her mouth. "Sugar. It needs more sugar. It's bitter. Can't you feel it, Dad? It's stinging my tongue." She paused, then ran towards the kitchen. "I'll get it, Dad, don't worry."

I didn't know if I wanted to scream in shock or thank the heavens; the old Bella was back.

**Explain the use of the prompt: **The lemonade was bitter.


	5. Bound

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**  
**Prompt**: bound  
**Penname**: MrsKatyCullen  
**Pairing**: Jacob & Bella  
**Rating**: T

"You know, _Bella_, you're obsessed with your teaching."

She dropped her pencil on the table. "I believe it's called 'bound up', _Jacob_. And I'm not teaching, I'm helping you out with your homework."

"I don't need help."

She sighed. "I feel guilty about taking away all your free time, okay? And you have loads of homework, just look at this pile of papers sitting here."

"I don't care about it."

She scoffed. "Well, too bad, 'cause I care. And this math problem won't solve itself."

"I love you."

She didn't tense or scream, she just smiled. "I love you, too."

**Explain the use of the prompt: **Bella was bound up in her teaching, yet Jacob, obviously, didn't care.


	6. Collide

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**  
**Prompt**: collide  
**Penname**: MrsKatyCullen  
**Pairing**: Jasper  
**Rating**: T

Sometimes, I think 'what if'. I think about my past, my present, and then I discuss the future with Alice, although she doesn't want to give it away just like that.

I look at Bella and Edward across the room, the love radiating off them both.

What if the van crushed Bella? What if Edward wasn't there? What if the metal collided with Bella's sensitive skin, and she broke like a glass angel, shattering into a million pieces? What would Edward do without her, without the love of his life, the_ one_?

Some questions are never meant to be answered.

**Explain the use of the prompt: **What if the van collided with Bella?


	7. Comfort

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**  
**Prompt**: comfort  
**Penname**: MrsKatyCullen  
**Pairing**: Rosalie & Emmett  
**Rating**: T

"Honey, I'm home!" His voice echoed through the halls and into my kitchen, where I was preparing my famous chicken stew.

"Bonsoir, baby," I purr into his ear as his arms wrap around my waist.

"It _is _a bon soir! And the chicken stew smells _magnifique_, by the way."

This was my routine with my husband. Cook, talk…do naughty stuff – live life. It was a routine that I loved, and never said anything bad about.

And this was all I needed, because Emmett was my comfort, my soothing mechanism, my aid, my support.

And I couldn't have asked for more.

**Explain the use of the prompt: **Emmett was Rosalie's comfort.


	8. Worry

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**  
**Prompt**: Worry  
**Penname**: MrsKatyCullen  
**Pairing**: Esme & Carlisle  
**Rating**: M

"Do you think he'll be back soon, Carlisle?" she said worriedly, her nose against the cold glass, staring outside and looking for her son.

"Esme, honey, it's his first date. Why would he have to be back soon? Maybe he's getting lucky –"

"Let the man have dignity, Cullen! It's his _first date_!" she snapped back, but instantly regretted it.

He sashayed seductively, capturing her attention. "It's _our _first time alone. Am I going to get lucky?" He wriggled his eyebrows, and Esme loved it.

He pulled her into a deep, passionate kiss.

She couldn't resist him.

He got lucky.

**Explain the use of the prompt: **Esme was worried that Edward was out late on his first date.


	9. Obsession

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**  
**Prompt**: Obsession  
**Penname**: MrsKatyCullen  
**Pairing**: Bella  
**Rating**: T

It was almost unhealthy to feel like this, and I knew it.

I sighed loudly, knowing that no one would hear me, and it did not matter. I was used to being alone like this, it was almost…normal, now.

My heart leaped out of my chest every time I thought about him, my stomach doing flips with the butterflies flying around there, inside.

His forest green eyes, his auburn, disheveled hair, his plump lips, his courteous, gentlemanly ways…

Does anyone else ever get this feeling? Was this _typical_? Because I definitely thought it wasn't.

I was obsessed with Edward Cullen.

**Explain the use of the prompt: **Bella is obsessed with Edward Cullen (like anyone wouldn't be!).


	10. Restraint

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**  
**Prompt**: restraint  
**Penname**: MrsKatyCullen  
**Pairing**: Edward (& some Jasper)  
**Rating**: M

He's never wanted a girl more.

She looked so good every day, and she didn't even try; tight jeans, tank tops, maybe a loose pullover…nothing special, yet she was definitely exquisite.

He's never wanted to fuck a girl so badly, his cock twitching at the mere thought of her.

He needed to restrain himself not to cross this line – it could create some severe damage, and he knew it. Hell, _she_ knew it, but she wouldn't understand.

Jasper tried to calm him down, but even his powers couldn't. Lust was radiating everywhere, and it was making Jasper feel weird too.

**Explain the prompt: Edward was restraining himself from not…well, jumping Bella, really. Yay for lusty vamps.  
**


	11. Dark

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**  
**Prompt**: dark  
**Penname**: MrsKatyCullen  
**Pairing**: Edward & Rosalie  
**Rating**: T

She finished off the elk, draining the blood from its lifeless body. She was so skilled now, and it has only been a decade since her change. It astonished me, but made me proud too.

The dark sky was filled with stars, the full moon making her skin glow lightly. She was beautiful, and she didn't need to be reminded of that. The barely-there light contrasted with her platinum blond hair perfectly.

"What are you looking at?" she said smiling.

"You're beautiful in the dark."

She scoffed, bringing me closer to her and kissed me sweetly, in her own way.

**Explain the prompt: **Rosalie is pretty in the dark.


	12. Honest

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**  
**Prompt**: Honest  
**Penname**: MrsKatyCullen  
**Pairing**: Bella/Edward  
**Rating**: M

* * *

"Baby, please, stop lying."

His gaze was fixed on mine, his eyes burning holes into me.

I looked down, breaking the eye contact that made me even more nervous.

"I...I'm sorry. It's not what it-"

He slammed the car door, the sound screeching in my ears. "God damn it, Bells, you aren't like that. You're my wife, not a lying bitch!"

And with that, I knew I couldn't take it anymore.

I tugged the handbag over my shoulder and sighed.

After all these years, the risks we've taken, our endless fights with both our families...

_I_ threw it all away.


	13. Morose

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**  
**Prompt**: Morose  
**Penname**: MrsKatyCullen  
**Pairing**: Rosalie/Edward  
**Rating**: T

* * *

"Rose," I rasped, almost annoyed at myself for it. "What's wrong?"

She sighed, slumping her shoulders. "Nothing," she managed to say after a few long seconds.

That was definitely not true. Her bad temper - yes, this was it - blew her cover.

"But you're so...gloomy. I don't know what to do. Maybe I should call Em-"

"No, please," she begged, her hand reaching out to clasp mine.

I felt the distinctive burn immediately. How my body longed for her.

And I knew she felt it too.

"Just...hold me." She patted the little space left beside her on the couch.

* * *

**A/N: For LightStarDusting, LoreliD and Arlia. Thank you, ladies, for the love of Roseward!**


	14. Willing

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**  
**Prompt**: willing  
**Penname**: MrsKatyCullen  
**Pairing**: Bella/Peter  
**Rating**: T

* * *

**From:** Bella Swan

**Date:** 12 Feb 2010

**Time:** 6:32pm

**To: **Peter Collins

**Subject:** Answer

Peter,

To answer your question, and I'm sorry for being so late on replying, I'd like to say that yes, I'd love to go on a date with you. In fact, I would really, really like to. Is Saturday at 7PM okay? Call me if and when your schedule allows you to. I'll have my secretary provide you with directions to my house - and the concierge will know about you as you enter the building. See you?

Regards,

Bella

PS: I hope you like Mexican.


	15. Patience

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**  
**Prompt**: Patience  
**Penname**: MrsKatyCullen  
**Pairing**: Carlisle/Esme  
**Rating**: M

* * *

"Carlisle?"

He turned around to look at me, pulling the quilt off his chest. "Yes, my love?"

"I don't want to wait anymore," I muttered, leaning myself on his exposed skin.

He laughed. "The kids are home, we can't." His arms wrapped around me, pulling my body towards his and pressed me up against him. "Patience, my love."

"Sometimes I wish we didn't have kids."

He gasped. "Really?"

I giggled, looking up at him. "No."

His lips came dangerously close to mine. "Good."

We continued like that for what I thought was long, hot seconds, but our bodies felt ages...

* * *

**To izzzyy, who loves Carlisle and Esme. This made me think of you as I wrote it. Lots of love!**


	16. Rapacious

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**  
**Prompt**: Rapacious  
**Penname**: MrsKatyCullen  
**Pairing**: Edward  
**Rating**: T

* * *

I loved my job for a single reason: the money.

I needed it.

I _craved_ it.

Yes, I was greedy. But I loved it.

I waltzed into my office, greeting Alice, my hot secretary, as she handed me a steaming coffee cup.

What an amazing morning – to make money, of course.

"What's on today?" I yell as I sit down.

"Hale at one o'clock, sir." Her high-pitched voice echoed into the room.

"Good," I said, but more to myself.

Well, it was another day where I proved what an amazing entrepreneur I was.

On with the show, ladies and gentlemen.

* * *

**Rapacious: greedy for money. **


	17. Prelude

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**  
**Prompt**: Prelude  
**Penname**: MrsKatyCullen  
**Pairing**: Edward & Esme  
**Rating**: T

* * *

I stopped, transfixed by the sudden melody. The notes were swirling on another, the subtle bass raising my toes to some sort of a strange rhythm.

Picking up my pace towards Edward's room, I opened his door to stare at the teenage boy singing up a storm, so to say figuratively.

I listened carefully to what his song tried to transmit, the chorus adjoining with his harmony line and forming what I can't find a euphemism for, well, an _eargasm_.

"What is this one called, sweetie?" I asked as he ended the unnamed creation.

"_Prelude to Bella_," he replied, sighing.


	18. Fragments

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**  
**Prompt**: Fragments  
**Penname**: MrsKatyCullen  
**Pairing**: Bella  
**Rating**: M

* * *

I took the crystal bowl in my hands, careful of the delicate ornament.

I took tentative steps towards the table, carrying the rather heavy Swarovski.

And then, it happened.

My foot touched the table's leg, my toe slamming into the stained cherry tree wood.

The crystal slipped through my fingers, away from my hands and down on the floor.

The expensive object smashed, breaking into pieces, the fragments scattering all over the cold marble.

"Shit," I muttered as the crystal… was now _dust_.

Edward was obviously going to kill me, if not not, at least, punish me.

"Fuck," I groaned.


	19. Slip

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**  
**Prompt**: Slip  
**Penname**: MrsKatyCullen  
**Pairing**: Bella  
**Rating**: T

* * *

"I need to leave, sir," I mumbled.

Mr. Banner simply stared, an expectant expression on his face.

_Oh._

"Perm –"

"Permission slip, yes! God, Bella, you should have gotten the hang of it by now. I mean, what is this, your second week of school?"

I blushed furiously, feeling my cheeks go red and trailing down to my neck.

"Can I –"

He grunted. "Go to the secretary, yes. Bring it back to me and I'll let you go."

I stood up from my chair, taking my bag with me, and ran.

_What an idiot_, I thought to myself. _What an idiot._


	20. Earnest

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**  
**Prompt**: Earnest  
**Penname**: MrsKatyCullen  
**Pairing**: Emmett & Rosalie  
**Rating**: T

* * *

"I think that this is the best course of action, Rose." Proffesor Emmett McCarty put his Guess glasses down, then looked at his student - _good looking_ student, might he add.

Rosalie knew that he cared for her, even though it wasn't really appropriate.

She liked it.

"I see. Thank you, sir." She picked up all her books and put them into a neat pile. As she stood up, his hand touched her arm.

"My intentions are serious and clear to you, I hope. This is your thesis." He smiled genuinely.

She only smiled back, and then exited the classroom.


	21. Lithe

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**  
**Prompt**: Lithe  
**Penname**: MrsKatyCullen  
**Pairing**: Bella & Maria  
**Rating**: T

* * *

Her body twisted and turned with grace; effortlessly and with such a flexibility that made me green with envy.

Positioning herself to her final _pique, _she bowed, standing on the stage.

"She's a keeper?" the dark haired woman inquired, leaning into my ear to whisper the question.

"She is," I replied, sighing. "She's definitely getting a place in our prestigious show."

Maria clapped in excitement, then shooed the dancer off the stage with her long fingers.

Why was I, ballet dancer for ten years, envious of the small, amateur girl?

She was lithe, and I was in a wheelchair forever.


	22. Vibrant

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**  
**Prompt**: Vibrant  
**Penname**: MrsKatyCullen  
**Pairing**: Rosalie  
**Rating**: T

The shopaholic ran towards the store as quickly as her heels could take her, rushing so that no one was going to reach the entrance before her.

What can you do on a Black Friday, really?

A sweet harmony was whispering in her ear through the iPod buds, but she couldn't calm down. Her mind was moving to and fro rapidly, her thoughts vibrant in her head.

What could she do about her multitasking mind, really?

She adjusted her pose, straightening her long, black coat and staring ahead.

She was ready to take some women off her favourite shoes today.


	23. Languid

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**  
**Prompt**: Languid  
**Penname**: MrsKatyCullen  
**Pairing**: Bella  
**Rating**: T

* * *

"Come on, Bella, choose already!" Jessica nudged me again, for the third time in twelve minutes.

"She clearly doesn't want to, Jess, stop." Angela pushed Jessica's hand away from me.

Jessica backed off, but still used her high-pitched voice. "What the hell? It's so easy! Red or blue, for God's sake!" She groaned. "And this isn't even about tank tops…_tank tops_! Blasphemy!"

I sighed, looking down at my full plate. I wasn't going to eat today – again. It happened yesterday, it happened last week…

Indifferent. Apathetic. You name it, I was it. It fit me, just like a stereotype.

Languid.


	24. Taut

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**  
**Prompt**: Taut  
**Penname**: MrsKatyCullen  
**Pairing**: Alice  
**Rating**: M

* * *

Never in her life had Alice been this anxious – this _nervous_.

She could feel her taut nerves somewhere in her head, her soul, her body – she didn't know where, but this was ridiculous. _Yes, it was_, she quickly thought.

Why would she be feeling like this for a damn _date_,for fuck's sake?!

It was Jasper, of course.

_Jasperrrrr_, it drawled in her mind. _Drawled – what?_

Okay, she needed to calm down. Shots? Maybe a quick cocktail?

_Cock–_

Now she was all wet and squirmy and warm and gooey. _Not_ cool.

_Oh, what are you going to do with yourself?_


	25. Red

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**  
**Prompt**: red  
**Penname**: MrsKatyCullen  
**Pairing**: Jasper & Alice  
**Rating**: K+

* * *

**A/N**: Dedicated to Samira. She knows why!

* * *

"It's green!" Emmett exclaimed, pointing.

Rosalie rolled her eyes. _What an idiot_, the little girl thought.

Edward only stared, but really wanted to poke the animal. He looked slimy.

Bella decided to hide behind Edward, but peeking at the lizard every once in a while. She was trying to build up confidence to actually move closer to the…_thing_, she didn't know what exactly to call it.

Alice and Jasper were holding hands – it was kind of against the rules to show public displays of affection, but they didn't care.

They even knew what their love looked like – a red lizard.

* * *

**A/N: **decided to end this crazy prompt thing with a cute, kiddy drabble. Hope you liked…?


End file.
